


New ranger to the team

by JadeEm47



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEm47/pseuds/JadeEm47
Summary: Adam and Carlos battle with Lizwizard, which results the power rangers getting a new member.





	New ranger to the team

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to write this when i have time, so be patient. 
> 
> I also don't have Ashley in this because i kinda hate her xd 
> 
> So the team includes Andros, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Zhane and Alpha.

Read the notes please!


End file.
